


Sex Chair Extraordinaire

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Equius decide to have cybersex, with video enabled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Chair Extraordinaire

CT: D--> Is this to your satisfaction

The viewport brightened into view, and at first all that was visible was Equius' hand, tenderly shifting the camera over, before he let go and leaned back, straight-backed in his grubstool.

CA: oh  
CA: this is more than fuckin satisfyin  
CA: dont do anythin yet  
CA: just sit there and let me take this in  
CA: and dont fuckin talk

He could see Equius flush further in embarrassment as he sent each message. He was glad that the viewpoint was one-sided as he reached down and palmed his bulge, just enough to tease himself.

For being a disgusting, land dwelling freak, Equius was certainly not a sore sight, especially dressed up like this. It was like his usual outfit, only... better. His tanktop was a bellyshirt, and his shorts left even less to the imagination.

But what really made it were the fucking stockings. There was just enough skin exposed to be tantalizing.

CA: okay  
CA: can you kind a just  
CA: run your fingers over your thighs

Equius shivered and glanced down, then back up, mouthing out "Yes, highb100d." He then shifted a bit, settling his hands lightly on his thighs and stroking. Eridan watched the muscles jump under his hands, feeling himself grow hotter by the moment.

CA: fuck  
CA: youre such a glubbin freak  
CA: youre lovvin this arent you

Equius nodded slowly, and Eridan scowled.

CA: answwer me here  
CA: i dont wwant to be the only one talkin  
CT: D--> Yes  
CT: D--> This is e%quisite  
CA: tell me wwhat you wwant  
CT: D--> I want to do anything you want me to  
CA: damn right you do  
CA: youre a fuckin piece a trash arent you  
CT: D--> Yes  
CT: D--> The trashiest  
CA: lowwblooded land dwwellin wworthless musclebeast  
CA: you dont evven derservve this much and you think you should be gettin more  
CT: D--> Please  
CT: D--> Please punish me for my insolence  
CA: go back to your thighs  
CA: this time use clawws

Equius started to stroke his thighs slowly again, daring to let his fingers slide under the edge of his stockings.

Just as Eridan thought he'd have to remind him, Equius paused and tightened his grasp. He gasped harshly as blue blood welled up around his claws, shaking and sweating. That sweat dripped down his exposed stomach, outlining hard muscle in a sharp sheen.

CA: wwipe off some of the swweat on your stomach  
CA: and rub it into the claww marks  
CA: take off your glasses too  
CA: i wwanna see the expressions youre makin

Equius reached up and removed his shades, popping one of the lens in the process. He glanced up at the grubcam almost shyly, and then back down as he reached up and ran both hands along his stomach.

He blushed darker, and Eridan could practically see the glistening sweat dripping from his hands as he paused to stop shivering. Then he finally pressed his hands over the puncture marks along his exposed thighs.

His entire body clenched for a second, before he tossed his head back and inhaled slowly. He started to knead, and Eridan's gaze was drawn to the stiffening bulge in his shorts.

CA: i can sea you gettin hard  
CA: showw me your fuckin bulge

Equius was clearly breathing hard as he lifted his hips and slid his shorts down and off. Eridan palmed himself again as Equius' bone bulge weighed heavily along his hip.

CA: cod  
CA: its like youre freakishly huge evverywwhere  
CA: i dont knoww if i could take that but  
CA: id fuckin lovve to try  
CT: D--> You are so vulgar  
CA: like you dont fuckin lovve it  
CA: anywway  
CA: wwhos the one spread out like a rustblood wwhore  
CT: D--> I  
CT: D--> I am sir  
CT: D--> And I apologize for my outburst  
CT: D--> It was unbecoming of me  
CA: damn right it wwas you glubbin slut  
CA: take that fuckin bulge and stroke it  
CA: nice and sloww  
CA: just like howw id ride it

He could tell Equius was used to having his shades obscure his expressions as he squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his brows, groaning quietly.

He finally gave in and reached down his pants, angling his hips forward and trying to work a finger into his nook. He watched Equius fist his bulge, and tried to match the pace for a few seconds.

CA: fuck  
CA: i need to get these pants off  
CA: but keep goin just dont finish  
CA: not until i tell you to

He stripped himself of his pants and quickly went back to sliding his finger into himself. He had to close his eyes and keen when he worked in a second, and when he opened his eyes he saw that Equius has stopped.

CT: D--> I'm too close  
CT: D--> Too sensitive  
CT: D--> I'll finish if I do it anymore  
CA: fine  
CA: let me see you wwork your nook then  
CA: you probably do it like that more often anywway  
CA: dont you  
CT: D--> That is below one of my b100d  
CA: wwe all knoww you wwant to be fucked like a lowwblood  
CT: D--> Oh god  
CT: D--> You are so depraved  
CA: fingers in your nook wwhore  
CT: D--> Of course

Eridan watched at he reached down and impaled himself on two fingers, biting his lip as his bulge throbbed. Just as suspected, it took even less time for Equius to become a writhing mess once again, working his hips onto his hand as he slid in a third digit.

He could tell that Equius was bigger overall, which meant his fingers had to be thicker. Yet he was still taking more, faster. Eridan started to flush as he let his fantasies shift over to pounding the land dweller into the nearest pile, and consequently slid his fingers out of himself and started to rub at his bulge.

Equius stopped mid-arch, lifting his head to stare at the screen with a needy gaze.

CA: dont fuckin cum  
CA: dont you dare fuckin cum

Equius grit his teeth and slid his fingers out, allowing himself time to come back down again. Eridan squeezed his bulge one last time before pausing as well.

CA: if i wwas there id pound on your ass so hard  
CA: i wwanna wwatch you get fucked  
CA: do you havve any toys

Equius' eyes widened, and he glanced back almost nervously before leaning back up to respond.

CT: D--> I have  
CT: D--> A specially modified robot  
CA: oh my fuckin cod  
CA: you are such a freak  
CA: get it out you fuckin despicable land dwweller  
CT: D--> As you wish

Eridan expected him to have to get up and move out of view, but instead Equius just glanced over to the arm of his grubstool and flipped it open, revealing a series of controls.

CA: your fuckin chair  
CA: you slut  
CT: D--> There are different settings  
CA: as hard and fast as you can make it go

Equius spread his legs, settled his arms onto each armrest, and then pressed a button. Cuffs slid and then tightened around each limb, just barely allowing him to reach the controls.

He then cranked each dial up, and finally pressed another button, glancing up to the cam. Eridan watched a panel slide open underneath him, and his breath caught at the size of the bulge that slid out.

It was at least twice the size of Equius', and he grimaced almost painfully as it worked into him, his head falling back as he moaned.

That train of thought kind of fizzled out of existence when, after bottoming out only once inside of him, the huge metal bulge started to slam into its captive. Eridan felt his jaw go slack as he watched Equius take it like a champ, chewing on his lip as he spread his legs and stared down at himself.

CA: oh cod  
CA: oh cod equ  
CA: this is so fuckin hot  
CA: look at the size of that  
CA: i dont knoww wwhether id wwant to fuck you or be you right noww  
CA: i just wwish i wwas there

Equius was glancing up at the screen each time the alert sounded out, sweating more and more at each message. He then started to roll his hips, whimpering lowly.

Meanwhile, Eridan was stroking himself just as roughly, growling under his breath at each moment that passed. Finally, he started to type one handed.

CA: fck i  
CA: cum for me babe  
CA: i fuckin ned to see you buyst

He was meeting each thrust with his own now, and it only took a few more frantic bounces for Equius to cry out, straining against the metal cuffs as he tossed his head.

Eridan could only watch for a few seconds before he had to close his palm over the head of his cock, trying and failing to contain the purple mess. He kept watching Equius writhe as the chair continued to work him over. Finally, though, Equius managed to catch himself enough to grope for the same button that had started it.

It slowed to a near-stop, and then slid out of him, disappearing back into its panel. Eridan watched as Equius slumped into his stool for the briefest moment before his posture straightened again and he leaned in to type.

CT: D--> Was that to your satisfaction?  
CA: more than that  
CA: wwe should start doin this more often  
CT: D--> I w001d not be entirely opposed  
CT: D--> For a sea dweller, you are quite competent at conducting yourself with dignity  
CT: D--> Most of the time  
CT: D--> It w001d behoove you to not be quite so vulgar in the heat of passion though  
CA: this is me givvin a shit  
CA: wwhat are you gonna do about it lowwblood  
CA: ponyboy  
CA: youre not gonna do a damn thing  
CT: D--> Of course not  
CT: D--> It's not my place  
CA: damn straight  
CA: but i got to admit that youre not a terrible troll  
CA: especially for a land dwweller  
CA: wwe should meet up sometime  
CA: bring one of your wweird fuckbots  
CT: D--> That w001d be so deviously improper  
CT: D--> Imagine the scandal  
CT: D--> A troll of my status, galloping about with a sea dweller  
CA: yeah yeah dont go ovverboard  
CA: its not like youd be the only one gettin judged  
CA: in fact noww that you mention it that wwas a pretty bad idea  
CA: forget i said anythin  
CT: D--> Of course sir  
CT: D--> You said nothing of the sort  
CT: D--> In fact  
CT: D--> If you w001d allow me a bit of impudence  
CT: D--> I w001d suggest that we pretend this whole thing never happened  
CA: yeah  
CA: probably for the best  
CA: wwell talk to you later equ  
CT: D--> Yes  
CT: D--> You most likely will

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: wwell bye and uh  
CA: <3

**Author's Note:**

> i'll format the pesterlog portions later, probably (im going to forget)


End file.
